


Between Thieves

by octopus_fool



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Challenge: 13 Days for 13 Dwarves, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopus_fool/pseuds/octopus_fool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although Nori doubts Bilbo's abilities as a burglar, he decides to cheer him up and offer some advice, partly because of his fond memories of another hobbit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Thieves

This was the fifth evening in a row that Bilbo sat aside from the group. Nori watched him huddle up as though cold, even though it was a mild spring evening. Gandalf was off again and none of the other dwarves seemed to notice. They were all laughing loudly at some joke Bofur had made. Why did he have to be the only one who noticed things, unless said things were a horde of orcs charging towards them?

Nori sighed. He was not supposed to be the one who took care of others. Dori was generally better at that, or Ori. Even the princes were good at making people laugh again. But of course, all of them were too wrapped up in other things.

He didn’t even understand why they needed the burglar. He was good enough at getting things he wasn’t supposed to himself. Of course hobbits had their merits; he knew that better than most. It was this particular hobbit he had his doubts about, with his forgotten handkerchief, complaints and general unhappiness. Taking a proper Took or Brandybuck along would have been another thing entirely. As it was, he did not think Gandalf’s decision to bring Bilbo along would do anyone any good. 

With another grimace, he poured another mug of ale. Nori hated seeing a hobbit unhappy.

“Where are you going with that second mug?” Bofur asked.

Nori nodded at Bilbo. “I think our burglar needs some cheering up.”

“Oh, right.” Bofur looked over at Bilbo. “He has been rather quiet since we left the Hobbiton.”

“Perhaps you should pay a little more attention to him too in the next couple of days, ” Nori said. “I think he could use a friend or two.”

Bofur nodded guiltily.

Nori went over to Bilbo. “I thought you might want some ale as well.”

Bilbo jumped, clearly not having noticed Nori’s approach. “Oh, you startled me. Clearly I don’t make very good burglar material if I don’t even notice someone walking up to me. I’m just a useless hobbit being a burden to all of you.”

“I knew a hobbit once who was a fantastic burglar and a great pick-pocket as well.”

Bilbo laughed drily. “Thank you for the ale, but I’d rather sit alone than be subject to any jokes.”

“I’m not joking. With some training, you could probably make a good burglar.”

“Well, I don’t have any training and I don’t know where I’d get any training on this journey.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure if I were you,” Nori said quietly. “How do you think I know a burglar?”

Bilbo looked at him, forgetting his misery for the first time in this conversation. “You’re a _thief_?”

Nori shrugged. “I do what I have to get by, but I don’t mention it that often, even though most of the members of the company know. It isn’t the most reputable occupation among dwarves either.”

“Then why was I hired as the company’s burglar when you could do the job better than I could?”

“Aside from Gandalf’s notion that the dragon will be confused by a hobbit’s scent? I have no idea. Perhaps he though you could use a little holiday.”

Bilbo laughed. “A holiday? If that’s it, he has a strange understanding of holidays. But really, do you think teaching me to become a burglar could work?”

“Why not? Hildifons was a bit more outgoing and daring when I met him, but being cautious like you are certainly won’t hurt either.”

Nori wondered why Bilbo was suddenly staring at him with his mouth hanging open. Surely, it couldn’t be such a surprise that a hobbit could be a good thief?

“Hildifons? As in Hildifons Took?”

Oh. Bilbo had known him. Hildifons with his infectious laugh and his wild joy when one of their plans went exactly like it was supposed to. Hildifons with his capability of making an entire inn laugh and walk away at the end of the evening carrying the wallets of everyone who rubbed him the wrong way.

“Yes. Hildifons Took. Did you know him?”

“He’s my uncle, one of my mother’s older brothers. He disappeared before I was born and she never found out what had happened to him. Where is he now?”

“I’m not sure. Our ways parted eventually.” If only Hildifons had really managed to give them the slip like he said he always did instead of making that fatal mistake. But if he wanted to encourage Bilbo, he should leave that story for another time. Nori knew his face betrayed nothing. “You know, if you’re Hildifons’ nephew, I’m absolutely certain you will be a great burglar. Why don’t we start by seeing how you are at picking pockets? Bring me whatever you took tomorrow evening.”

“Just like that?!” Bilbo spluttered. “Aren’t you going to teach me anything first.”

“Put some thought into which member of the company you choose and make sure they are distracted. Maybe you should practice taking things from your own pocket first, to make sure you know how to take things out without feeling anything.” Seeing someone’s own ideas was always interesting and could be taken into consideration for future ventures.

Bilbo nodded hesistantly. “Alright. But what happens if I get caught?”

“Don’t. If you do, make up excuses, but if someone gets too upset, tell them you needed to practice. That will make all future practices much more difficult though.”

“I’ll try.”

“Good. I’m heading back to the fire. More ale there.”

Nori grinned at Bilbo and walked back to sit beside Ori. He took a deep gulp of his ale and tried to think of anything except infectious laughter and hair a shade darker than Bilbo’s. He already knew that he would dream of Hildifons anyway.


End file.
